Vitani
Vitani ist eine hellgoldbraune Löwin mit blauen Augen und einem wuscheligen Fell auf ihrem Kopf, das es so aussehen lässt, als hätte sie einen kleinen Pony. Vitanis richtige Mutter ist Tama. Da aber Zira dachte Vitani sei die Tochter von Tama und ihrem Geliebten Scar. Zira nahm Vitani auf und erzog sie wie ihr eigenes Kind. Von da an dachte Vitani sie sei die Tochter von Zira. Vitani verliebte sich in Kopa, den Sohn von Simba. Zira gefall es gar nicht das Vitani sich in Kopa verliebte, darum wollte Zira ihn töten. Aber Kopa starb nicht er war bewusstlos und hatte keine Erinnerrungen mehr. Als Zira gestorben war, ist sie zwar ein bischen betrübt, aber nicht ganz traurig. Vitani erfuhr erst später wer ihre richtigen Eltern waren. Dann kam Kopa zurück.Vitani war sehr froh. Später sind Vitani und Kopa ein Paar geworden und gründeten eine Familie. Auftritte ''Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich '''Vitani: 'Nuka, wo ist Kovu? Hast du ihn schon wieder alleine gelassen? Nuka: ''Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, hier im Schattenland heißt es jeder Löwe für sich! Diese kleine Termite muss endlich lernen für sich selbst zu sorgen. '' Vitani: ''Mutter wird wütend sein...du solltest doch auf ihn aufpassen!'' Nuka: 'Ist mir doch egal....ich sollte König sein! Ich bin der Älteste, ich bin der Stärkste, ich bin der Klügste....awwwww diese Termiten!! —Nuka und Vitani Vitani wird zuerst mit ihrem Bruder Nuka gesehen. Sie reißt an einer Baumrinde herum, warum auch immer. Nuka lacht sie aus, als sie Kopfüber zurück fällt. Genervt erinnert sie Nuka daran, dass er auf Kovu aufpassen hätte sollen, und das ihre Mutter wütend sein wird. Als Zira dann mit Kovu im Maul kommt, ist sie sauer auf Nuka. Vitani möchte mit Kovu kämpfen, doch Zira verbietet es. Sie singt in dem Lied Mein Wiegenlied mit. ''"Komm jetzt, Nuka! Kiara ist schon auf der Jagd. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" — Vitani zu Nuka Später sieht man sie mit ihrem Bruder ein Feuer legen. Sie ist genervt, da Nuka sich unmöglich verhält. Später beim Feuer legen, will sie möglichst schnell vorgehen. Nachdem Kovu Simba und den anderen beigetreten ist, sieht sie, wie Kovu die Chance hatte, Simba zu töten, es aber nicht tat. Dabei zerbricht sie auch einen Ast. Sie läuft zu ihrer Mutter Zira, die ihr anfangs nicht glaubt. Vitani beharrt, sie habe es mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie ist bei dem 1. Angriff auf Simba dabei. Sie springt auf Simba's Rücken, kratzt und beißt ihn, doch Kovu wirft sie von ihm ab. Nachdem Simba angefangen hat zu klettern, laufen sie, Nuka, Zira und andere Löwen ihm nach. Als Nuka stirbt, da das Holz auf ihn stürzte, ist sie sehr traurig, und sagt nur "Nuka..." '''Vitani: ''Na, wo ist denn deine hübsche Tochter, Nala?'' Nala: ''Vitani!'' — Vitani zu Nala während des Angriffs Als der letzte Angriff naht, an dem Kovu und Kiara nicht teilnehmen, ist sie wie die anderen schlammbedeckt. Sie steht nahe bei ihrer Mutter Zira. Vitani kämpft gegen andere Löwen, bis Kiara kommt, und sagt, dass sie alle eins sind. Zira gibt das Zeichen zum Angriff und Vitani ist die erste, die sich dagegen wehrt. "Nein Mutter. Kiara hat Recht. Genug" — Vitani wehrt sich gegen ihre Mutter. Sie ist trotzdem sehr traurig, als Zira starb. Man sieht sie auch noch am Ende des Filmes brüllen. Familie *Mutter: Tama *Vater: Chumvi *Bruder: Bao * Cousin: Niger * Tante: Kula * Onkel: Tojo *Adoptivbruder: Nuka *Adoptivbruder: Kovu * Adoptivschwestern: Azra , Hila , Faida, Hasira *Partner:Kopa *Tochter: Adia Bilder CubVitani.jpg|Vitani Datei:Vitani.jpg|Vitani als Kind Nuka_vitani.jpg|Nuka und Vitani als Erwachsene Kopa and Vitani Snuggle by ShadowOfTheMeadow.jpg|Vitani und Kopa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Löwen Kategorie:Simbas Königreich Charaktere